Tan Oscuro el Engaño
by Annkora
Summary: Jugaba. Solo estaba jugando con ella. De forma cruel y despiadada. Se le estaba escapando de las manos... pero que importaba. ¿Como negarse al fruto prohibido?


oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Tan Oscuro el Engaño**_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

* * *

Jugaba. Solo estaba jugando con ella. De una forma cruel y despiadada, por un tiempo ya indfinido. Y él lo sabía, se le podía escapar de las manos. En cualquier momento podía ser descubierto, pero eso le encantaba. El saberse en riego, por tomar de lo prohibido.

Su mente solo pensaba en como humillarla, degradarla hasta el punto que suplicaba por su muerte, cuando creía que él no la veía. No lo podía evitar, ella lo había transtornado como una droga que penetraba su alma y lo extasiaba, sobrepasando los limites de lo que era razonable.

Y con un sádico morbo la visitaba siempre puntual, a las doce y cinco de la noche. Como un ritual. Nunca faltaba. Nunca fallaba a ese encuentro peligroso y enfermizo. Llegaba entre el amparo de las sombras, cuando el numero cinco bailaba en los minutos. Cuando la noche era cerrada y su manto lo cubría. Se deslizaba hasta la habitación de castigo, en las mazmorras, donde descansaba el entumecido cuerpo de la prisionera. Entraba en aquella carcel mohosa sin utilizar la puerta y en completa oscuridad. Sus ojos, felinos y acostumbrados a la falta de luz, lo llevaban a observar sin que ella se percatara. Lo recortada de su silueta, tendida en el suelo, haciendose cada vez más clara. Aquel hermoso rostro, cubierto ahora de suciedad y magulladuras, antaño delicado y gracil. Su tierno cuerpo lozano, intentado ser tapado por los restos de lo que fue una elegante túnica de gala verde manzana, que permitian ver algo más de sus suaves y perfectas curvas. Su sedosa piel salpicada de lunares, ahora reseca por la falta de agua y repleta de hematonas y cortes con restos de sangre, que él mismo había provocado por la mañana. Su cabello que antaño era un suave manto de castaños rizos, ahora se remolineaba en su espalda sucio y pajizo.

Pero a pesar de su precario estado, él la seguía deseando. Con más violencia y pasión cada día. Por que ella era suya.

Deseaba besar cada recódito de su piel morena. Morder sus labios hasta hacerla gemir, perder la conciencia, el timpo y la razón. Castigar su cuello lentamnete, seguido de sus hombros y sus pechos con la lengua primero, despues con sus dientes. Beber lentamente cada gota de sus ser, hasta no quedar nada. Cubrirla con su cuerpo... Quería que ella dijera su nombre, que lo gritara mientars él la tomaba y la llenaba de sí. Su carpicho y su deseo por ella, crecía con cada sesión de castigo durante el sol. Con cada visita en la cerrada noche.

Ya no podía controlarse, siendo así más cruel por la mañana y tomandola en su mente, por la noche. Por que jamás la llegaría a tomar de esa manera. Ella era una impura. Una asquerosa sangre sucia nacida de muggles, que no estaba ni estaría jamás a la altura, por muy buena bruja que fuera. Él era un Malfoy, y eso estaba por encima de cualquier deseo o anhelo. Por eso la torturaba cada vez con más saña, con más crueldad. Por que lo había embrujado con aquellos ojos miel que siempre le plantaban cara de día, para suplicar por su muerte en la noche. La castigaba por haber nacido, por sobrevivir y respirar. Por odiarla y desearla del mismo modo. Por ese sentimiento enfermizo que había hecho nacer en él. Por no poder saciar su hambre de ella. Por que cada noche, al marcar cinco en los minutos de las doce, se deslizaba para contemplarla desde las combras. Para comprobar que el elfo asignado, le administraba correctamente las pociones que él mismo preparaba para curar las heridas que él le infligia.

Cada noche acudía, como la polilla a la luz, sin saber que ella lo esperaba. Oh, sí! Ella lo esperaba al irse el sol y rodearse de oscuridad su celda. Por que ella tambien estaba enferma de él, dejandose torturar por el día y mimar por la noche. Por que ansiaba con las mismas fuerzas que él; que el reloj marcara las doce y cinco, sabiendo que él no faltaría a aquella cita. Por que su amor era malsano... por amar a un ser despiadado. A un asesino que la dañaba día a día sin compasión, destrozando su cuerpo, robandole el alma.

Por eso lo retaba por la mañana y suplicaba por la noche, por que estaba enferma por su culpa. Lo hacía sufrir de aquella nmanea, sabiendo el poder que en él ejercía. Por que ya no importaba nada. Solo la oscuridad de las doce y cinco y esos ojos grises acechandola... acariciandola, amandola desde las sombras. Por que cuando él estaba en la celda, ambos soñaban que no eran ellos. Dejaban sus cuerpos atrás y se permitías soñar. Se unían en una danza, en la eran uno solo, sin tan siquiera rozarse.

Y aunque fuera una locura, amaba aquel ser que se lo había arrebatado todo. Que había muerto sus esperanzas y privado de su libertad. Aquel que la torturaba de día y la amaba de noche. Ardía por un amor no comprendido por muchos, pero que quemaba con inmensidad. No tenía lógica. ¿Pero... que amor tiene lógica?

Y así en un oscuro engaño vivían. Él, por creerse dominador. Y ella, por tenerlo dominado. Por que si bien él creía tener el control por el día, no sabía que ella lo había engañado. Pues el día, lo pasaba a su lado y en la noche, no se iba.

Que el que aparenta ser dominador, acaba siendo dominado. Que con el suave susurrar de su nombre, él caería preso de su deseo. Por que aquella noche, al dar las doce en las horas y las cinco en lo minutos, él se había presentado. Y había caido en su embrujo, bastando solo el susurro ahogado, de su nombre pronunciado...

-** Lucius... -**

* * *

**Finc Reeditado el 20.01.09 por faltas de ortografía.**

**Gracias por leerlo.**

**Ev...**


End file.
